Cuckoo Clock of Doom
by Evo-Gurl180
Summary: A story where you see through her eyes, and what is going on. Plz be nice on the review..Its my first story ;;;
1. Default Chapter

**The Cuckoo Clock of Time**

_From The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom but Its not the same characters in the movie or book, Its going to be in the Jak II world. The Cuckoo Clock of Doom's topic to R.L.Stine, the author of the goosebumps series._

" Ashlien, Please Can I Come with y'oo.....? " I pleaded to her frowning. " For the LAST time Dest, No.." Ashlien groaned while still walking to the door, I stopped in my tracks " WHy Not?!?" I pouted " Because you can't .." she replied . I Jumped in front of her furiuosly " GIve me THREE REASONS WHY I caN't go with you....." I hissed at her. Ashlien stopped, looking at me, eye to eye contact. " 1. I don't want to. 2.you can't go; its private. 3. The Baron wants you to stay INside all times because he doesn't wan't you Getting Hurt. " she listed the 3 reason I could not come with her. " ....I hate you...." I moved away from the door so Ashlien could get by. As Ashlien was walking out she crossed the alarm. Alarms went off and I heard gaurds comming. " Calling # 345 and #692 !Hurry, Destiny Is trying to get out." Ashlien said in the com. before she walking off. "There She is !" A krimsion gaurd came then another one came. They had me and led me to my room. I heard Daddy's voice on intercom. " # 345 and #692, Stay close so she doesn't get or try to go outside of the Fortress.. " . I really hated when Daddy was REAL protective about me, I ALWAYS wanted to go outside. since the day I was kidnapped I was about 1 years old, I was always told to stay inside and checked on ever since. I sat near the window, looking at the city. I sighed _Can't I go outside near the garden...._ I thought _It not like Im going to get in trouble...Im hungry..: _. I stood up from window and went towards to the door to opened it. When I was about to go downstairs, I heard someone say " ..Destiny..".

"..Destiny.." .I turned around quickly to see who it was. Noone was there. _Hmmm..My mind probably playing with me Again..._ I turned back to continue to go to the lunchroom .Startled, I saw Erol standing right in front of me. "EROL!" I startled going backwards, quickly about to fall on the floor. He snatched my hand pulling me before I fell on the ground. I looked up at Erol, he looked down at me and smiled " WhaCha Doing..." I faked a smile across my face " Oh..Just getting something to eat..." I walked around him to go to the Kitchen, he got in my face again. _....okAY ErOL get OUT of my FACE.... ;.._ I thoughted "Okay, I will be going once you get out of my way...please." I frowned at him. Erol circled around me, "Hm.. Are You sure you want to go down there ..?" He Stopped in front of me . I was getting REal annoyed, " ...Erol..." I mumbled . He looked at me "Yes ?". "WHAT the_ **FUCK**_ Do you want...". Erol came close to me, lifted my chin " I thought you'd never asked ..." he smirked. He suddenly then kissed me, lips to lips, I tried to pull my body away from him but Erol pulled me back strongly. Slowly as time went I was feeling relaxed. I let my body go to him. I didn't know when it was about to stop..but I was liking it..don't know why I was liking it, but I was. He slowly pushed me against the wall still kissing me. I pressed my lips on to his harder _Oh My Fricking gosh ! He has me in Control !!. Im so enjoying this but TO Erol Oh My goodness !!!_ . Later we stopped because he had to go back to do his duty. I stood right where we stopped accident love.

Silently, I went to the lunchroom quickly but careful not to run into anything or anyone, to get something to eat. As reaching to the door to look in, I saw this one guy at the table eating his breakfast. He had Blonde hair with some green in it too. And those eyes ! OOh I loove his Eyes, its like Navy Blue / Aqua . I went towards the counter to get a tray myself. I noticed Ms. Jaine giving other people food on their trays. " Hey Ms. Jaine .." I smiled at her, choosing what food I wanted " Oh Hello Destiny, what brings you here in the lunchroom? " Ms. Jaine Smiled cheerfully to see me . " I just want to eat here, to meet new people.." Ms. Jaine putted the meal on the tray for me " In the Prision Lunch room? you know how your father would not like that.." she frowned looking around. I sighed " I know..but I just want to meet someone..Like Him !" I slowly smiled as pointing to the guy I first saw when I came in. Ms. Jaine gasped " Him?! # 30541?? I don'--" I interupted as she frowned" I Know Daddy would not like it, But Im doing it anyways...Thankies for giving me some food to eat.." I smiled. " Okay...just Be careful,and Im glad to serve you anyway as possible." she smiled waving at me. I smiled back, looking back at her " I will.." I turned back around and went to sit where he was. "Hey there, mind if I sit here and eat with ch'a ?". he looked at me in shock and confusement "wha?" _Oh my gosh ! His voice is ..SO low , sounds sexy....hehehe.._ "Mind if I sit here..?" I said cheerful "uh.." he looked around as the krimsion gaurds were watching every moves the prisioners make " sure..I guess."

. I sat down by him "My name is Destiny..What's your's? " I grinned at him. The guy looked at me sometimes then said "...Jak...". I was suprised at the name Jak. "OOoh, What a Nice Name cha got." as eatting with him. Later After we were done eating, we started to chat until we got interupted by Erol. Jak was not very comforable around him, when he came around. I heared footsteps but I didn't know it was Erol's feets, I also heared mumbling while walking. " DEST. !!WHAT THE **_FUCK_** ARE YOU DOING!??!?!?" .I turned around very quickly but not fast enough "ERoL!!!" I quickly said shocked and tried to escape but failed to because Erol grabbed me by the shoulder. he yanked it back " GET THE **_FUCK_** AWay From HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" I fell on the cold ICY floor, pulled my hair, dragging me away. I mouth-spoke to Jak ' Be back later, Jak, I hope...!! ' and he mouth-spoke back to me ' Ok....It was nice meeting, I guess...' he waved. I waved back at him before I was pulled out of the kitchen. Erol stopped, letting my hair go. " WhY THE** FUCK **WERe you THEre ....!?" he snarled at me angrilly. I raised myself up on my feet " Leave me ALone, Erol..." I mumbled " I just Wanna MAKE FRIENDS.." . Erol didn't care about ONE word that I said. He rapidly grabbed me by the front of my shirt "MAKE friends SOMEWHERE ELSE ...." he hissed at me.


	2. OO

**The Cuckoo Clock of Time**

_ From The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom but Its not the same characters in the movie or book, Its going to be in the Jak II world. The Cuckoo Clock of Doom's topic to R.L.Stine, the author of the goosebumps series._

" Ashlien, Please Can I Come with y'oo.....? " I pleaded to her frowning. " For the LAST time Dest, No.." Ashlien groaned while still walking to the door, I stopped in my tracks " WHy Not?!?" I pouted " Because you can't .." she replied . I Jumped in front of her furiuosly " GIve me THREE REASONS WHY I caN't go with you....." I hissed at her. Ashlien stopped, looking at me, eye to eye contact. " 1. I don't want to. 2.you can't go; its private. 3. The Baron wants you to stay INside all times because he doesn't wan't you Getting Hurt. " she listed the 3 reason I could not come with her. " ....I hate you...." I moved away from the door so Ashlien could get by. As Ashlien was walking out she crossed the alarm. Alarms went off and I heard gaurds comming. " Calling # 345 and #692 !Hurry, Destiny Is trying to get out." Ashlien said in the com. before she walking off. "There She is !" A krimsion gaurd came then another one came. They had me and led me to my room. I heard Daddy's voice on intercom. " # 345 and #692, Stay close so she doesn't get or try to go outside of the Fortress.. " . I really hated when Daddy was REAL protective about me, I ALWAYS wanted to go outside. since the day I was kidnapped I was about 1 years old, I was always told to stay inside and checked on ever since. I sat near the window, looking at the city. I sighed _Can't I go outside near the garden...._ I thought _It not like Im going to get in trouble...Im hungry..: _ . I stood up from window and went towards to the door to opened it. When I was about to go downstairs, I heard someone say " ..Destiny..".

"..Destiny.." .I turned around quickly to see who it was. Noone was there. _Hmmm..My mind probably playing with me Again..._ I turned back to continue to go to the lunchroom .Startled, I saw Erol standing right in front of me. "EROL!" I startled going backwards, quickly about to fall on the floor. He snatched my hand pulling me before I fell on the ground. I looked up at Erol, he looked down at me and smiled " WhaCha Doing..." I faked a smile across my face " Oh..Just getting something to eat..." I walked around him to go to the Kitchen, he got in my face again. _....okAY ErOL get OUT of my FACE.... ;.._ I thoughted "Okay, I will be going once you get out of my way...please." I frowned at him. Erol circled around me, "Hm.. Are You sure you want to go down there ..?" He Stopped in front of me . I was getting REal annoyed, " ...Erol..." I mumbled . He looked at me "Yes ?". "WHAT the_ **FUCK**_ Do you want...". Erol came close to me, lifted my chin " I thought you'd never asked ..." he smirked. He suddenly then kissed me, lips to lips, I tried to pull my body away from him but Erol pulled me back strongly. Slowly as time went I was feeling relaxed. I let my body go to him. I didn't know when it was about to stop..but I was liking it..don't know why I was liking it, but I was. He slowly pushed me against the wall still kissing me. I pressed my lips on to his harder _Oh My Fricking gosh ! He has me in Control !!. Im so enjoying this but TO Erol Oh My goodness !!!_ . Later we stopped because he had to go back to do his duty. I stood right where we stopped accident love.

Silently, I went to the lunchroom quickly but careful not to run into anything or anyone, to get something to eat. As reaching to the door to look in, I saw this one guy at the table eating his breakfast. He had Blonde hair with some green in it too. And those eyes ! OOh I loove his Eyes, its like Navy Blue / Aqua . I went towards the counter to get a tray myself. I noticed Ms. Jaine giving other people food on their trays. " Hey Ms. Jaine .." I smiled at her, choosing what food I wanted " Oh Hello Destiny, what brings you here in the lunchroom? " Ms. Jaine Smiled cheerfully to see me . " I just want to eat here, to meet new people.." Ms. Jaine putted the meal on the tray for me " In the Prision Lunch room? you know how your father would not like that.." she frowned looking around. I sighed " I know..but I just want to meet someone..Like Him !" I slowly smiled as pointing to the guy I first saw when I came in. Ms. Jaine gasped " Him?! # 30541?? I don'--" I interupted as she frowned" I Know Daddy would not like it, But Im doing it anyways...Thankies for giving me some food to eat.." I smiled. " Okay...just Be careful,and Im glad to serve you anyway as possible." she smiled waving at me. I smiled back, looking back at her " I will.." I turned back around and went to sit where he was. "Hey there, mind if I sit here and eat with ch'a ?". he looked at me in shock and confusement "wha?" _Oh my gosh ! His voice is ..SO low , sounds sexy....hehehe.._ "Mind if I sit here..?" I said cheerful "uh.." he looked around as the krimsion gaurds were watching every moves the prisioners make " sure..I guess."

. I sat down by him "My name is Destiny..What's your's? " I grinned at him. The guy looked at me sometimes then said "...Jak...". I was suprised at the name Jak. "OOoh, What a Nice Name cha got." as eatting with him. Later After we were done eating, we started to chat until we got interupted by Erol. Jak was not very comforable around him, when he came around. I heared footsteps but I didn't know it was Erol's feets, I also heared mumbling while walking. " DEST. !!WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" .I turned around very quickly but not fast enough "ERoL!!!" I quickly said shocked and tried to escape but failed to because Erol grabbed me by the shoulder. he grabbed it back " GET THE AWay From HIM!!" I fell on the cold floor then before I knew it.He picked me up and threw me on top of his shoulder. I mouth-spoke to Jak ' Be back later, Jak, I hope...!! ' and he mouth-spoke back to me ' Ok....It was nice meeting, I guess...' he waved. I waved back at him before I was pulled out of the kitchen. Erol stopped, letting my hair go. " WHy the_Fuck_Were you there ....!?" he snapped at me upsetly. I raised myself up on my feet " Leave me ALone, Erol..." I mumbled " I just Wanna MAKE FRIENDS.." . Erol didn't care about ONE word that I said. He quickly grabbed me by the shoulder "make friends SOMEWHERE else ...." he whispered to me. I tried to get away but he didn't let me go. I struggled to get out of his hold back still. "EROL LET M--ANYBODY HELP" I screeched at the top of my lungs. No answer yet, I tried again "HE--" I got interupted by Erol, kissing me " Shhh-". A shadow came onto Erol. " ERol...!?." .

Erol turned around to see who said that. It was Ms. Jaine. Ms. Jaine walked up to him " I'd Don't know what got into you these days but I defaintley not comfortable with it. Im not sure how many times you've been doing this to Destiny but Do not do it again.." she calmly said to Erol. " I was not doing anything to her, she was hanging around with one of the prisioners..." Erol said slow to her. Ms. Jaine stood there for a minute thinking, looking at Erol then to me and back to him. " Well its her decision , I'm glad your concern for her but its okay, she can take control of herself . If she needed any help, she would call you.." she smiled softly and then slowly walked away. After Ms. Jaine walked away, Erol came towards me and lifted my chin with one finger "I'll come later, Desty.." he smiled at me that made me feel a mushy kind of way. I HAted when he did that but I liked it. Later on, I was in my room, cleaning it. Huh why I was cleaning my room..?Because I want to do it, don't want no maid cleaning it. By 20 minutes later, I was done then sat on my bed as looking around. I felt suddenly tired . Yawning, laying down. Soon dizziness came upon me. I felt like I was going to vomit. Then I saw myself. Wait, no thats not me, thats her..Dekota. Darkness putted me out and the last thing I saw was Dekota smiling at me.

_Destiny passed out. 15 minutes later, she had gone numb and cold. Dekota came to her bedside, sitting down beside Destiny. " Sweet Dreams, Desty..." Dekota whispered to Destiny as touching her right cheeck. Soon Dekota's eyes glowed. They were yellow now and shined on Destiny's face. " Be free without me, but I will be here when you need me..." Dekota whispered to her lovingly " Remember, you created me..." . Dekota got up and lifted her hands, pointing them at Destiny.Just then Ashlien came in. Ashlien was done with her meeting, and thought maybe she should check up on Destiny. Slowly turning the doorknob, going in. She stopped in shocked. There was Destiny on the bed glowing glittery gold. what the heck is going on, she thought as running to Destiny's bed. " Destiny, Wake up, Destiny please wake up!!" Ashlien couldn't see Dekota.Noone could except Destiny. Dekota shot Destiny with the FOYTH( fountain of youth ). Ashlien quickly moved out of the way but it got her. Destiny and Ashlien began shrink from their normal age. Destiny was 16 and now turned almost 1 years old, Ashlien was 26 but now 11 years old. Dekota Dissapered. Destiny woke up looking up at Ashlien with great big wide eyes. Ashlien saw tears drops forming into Destiny's eyes. " Oh no, Dessi, no please don't.." Ashlien frowned. _

I looked up at Ashlien feeling so much pain and I didn't know why. I still looked at her then all around me. Everything was bigger. Ashlien picked me up, "shit..what are we going to tell the others when they see us like this.." she sighed and looked at me. I felt like I was going to cry and Ashlien noticed it right away. " ...Shhh.." Ashlien patted me on back. My skin was burning like it was a sunburn. "Now what are we susposed to do...?" Ashlien wondered. Soon then she saw the doorknob turning. ' Oh.. shit...' thoughted in her mind. The door opened slowly. It was Erol that was now staring at us. Ashlien turned around because she saw the shadow " Erol...?!" . " Ashlien??! " Erol slowly came over. "What the fuck, whyare you here ?!" Erol questioned . Ashlien was shocked to see him right now " Just checking on Destiny" . Erol stared shockly at her. "..WAit, mattter of fact of Check Destiny.Where's Destiny..?" he got wide eyed. Ashlien sighed quickly "Oh, she is right here.." she lifted me up to show him. Erol sighed in relief. " What are we going to do now, Erol...?". Erol looked at her then to me. He sighed. "I'm not sure.But we have to tell your dad.". Ashlien groaned " Do we have to..?" Erol slowly nodded his head. Soon we went out of my room to the Dad what happened. Dad was shocked about what happened and he said since Ashlien younger now, Erol would have to watch over both of us. Dad told us to leave he busy but he didn't noticed fully. Ashlien and him got into an arguement . Ashlien won. Dad said she had to listen to Erol. "...Fine..." Ashlien sighed, " c'mon, lets got..." she turned around to the door . Erol followed along ,carring me in his arms. Erol caught up to her. _fuck that means I won't beable to do this._ Erol thought sighing _hm..maybe I can.._ he grinned. I had tear marks by my eyes. I looked up to Erol.


End file.
